falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Cauterize
Operation: Cauterize is the name given to a military operation that the Grand Pegasus Enclave carried out roughly two-hundred years after the Great War. Objectives The objective of Operation: Cauterize is to kill or destroy forces that could hinder the Enclave's introduction to Equestria. These forces included: #Former Enclave members (Dashites) and their associates. #Renegades: Slavers and Raiders. #Anyone who holds information that could jeopardize the mission. #Anyone who opposes the Enclave. Actions Before Operation Prior to Operation: Cauterize, the Pegasus Enclave dropped troops into the Equestrian Wasteland to find out information. These teams were to find towns/settlements, creatures, factions and information regarding the factions that permeated the wasteland. One of these missions involved studying hellhounds and ways of using frequencies to control them. After significant information was gathered a division of pegasi, including a member of the Enclave Council were sent into Splendid Valley to the Maripony Facility to talk to the Goddess. Littlepip had already arranged for a balefire megaspell to be detonated under the valley, thus ensuring the Goddess's death. The Enclave personnel and Goddess were killed in the explosion, as were their cloudships close to Maripony. After the failure at Splendid Valley, The Enclave deployed Raptor class cloudships and soldiers into the Equestrian Wasteland and started Operation Cauterize. During Operation Canterlot was the first major target to be destroyed by the Enclave. Few (if any) sentient Canterlot ghouls escaped the city. The Enclave hoped this demonstration would limit the amount of resistance they would face in the Equestrian Wasteland. The Enclave's priority targets were Dashites, Red Eye and their associates. Anyone with knowledge of the S.P.P Towers and how they could be controlled or manipulated. They tried to arrange for the Dashite, Radar's surrender from Friendship City, using a contact to make the transfer run more smoothly. The Enclave's contact, Raspberry Tart, failed miserably and fled the city before the Enclave arrived with three Raptor cloudships. The Enclave demanded Radar's surrender, but lost one of their Raptors to the defensive weaponry of the city. Littlepip, Calamity and Ditzy Doo boarded one of the attacking Raptors and planted a bomb. They escaped as the Raptors began firing on one another for insubordination. All three Raptors were lost, though Radar and numerous Friendship City residents were also killed in the battle. The Enclave sent four Raptors to New Appleloosa shortly afterwards, due to their connections with Red Eye. Numerous Enclave soldiers and New Appleloosians were killed, though the town survived after the Enclave commanding officer in charge of the operation, Winter Sky was forcibly removed from command by his subordinate Red Glare. Three Enclave Raptors were lost during the battle, due to a Sonic Rainboom/Radboom performed by Ditzy Doo. Only one Enclave Raptor escaped New Appleloosa. A single Raptor was sent to Stalliongrad for an unknown mission and was destroyed by Lionheart and Mouse. Whilst trying to capture/kill DJ-Pon3 a.k.a Homage, the Enclave were led into a trap. Homage had rigged her Star Blaster to explode, killing the Enclave soldiers pursuing her and destroying the S.P.P tower. Due to all the Heavy losses suffered, the Enclave deployed one of their Thunderhead Cloudships to Everfree Forest, hoping to kill Red Eye and score a major victory. Red Eye was more than ready for them and defended his Cathedral using alicorns and a powerful Cyberdragon. The Enclave lost numerous cloudships and soldiers, including Colonel Autumn Leaf. One Raptor class cloudship, the'' Lenticular'', was hijacked by Lionheart and Mouse who filled it with Pink Cloud and rammed it into the heavily damaged Thunderhead Overcast, destroying it. The Enclave was spread thin, having lost many of their soldiers and cloudships. Despite this, the Enclave descended upon Fillydelphia whilst also being engaged in smaller skirmishes around Tenpony Tower and Spike's Cave. The cloudship Glorious Dawn was destroyed over Fillydelphia. Red Eye's forces were lead by Stern who was killed in the battle by Xenith. Littlepip and a group of her allies attacked the lightly defended Neighvarro where Littlepip managed to infiltrate and gain access to the S.P.P network. With the skies clear over Tenpony Tower and Fillydelphia, the megaspell, Celestia One was deployed, wiping out the majority of the attacking forces on both sides. With Littlepip's control over Equestria's weather, she broke apart the cloud curtain and effectively destroyed the Enclave government by revealing all the lies they had been telling their citizens. Results While trying to find and kill a Dashite within Friendship City the Pegasus Enclave lost three Raptor class Cloudships and many troops. While attacking New Appleloosa for connections to Slavers, the Enclave lost four more Raptors after Ditzy Doo destroyed them with a Sonic Rainboom. While flying over Stalliongrad the Enclave lost another Raptor. The Enclave also lost numerous Raptors, alongside the Thunderhead cloudship Overcast, as well as a large number of soldiers, during the assault on Red Eye's Cathedral. Calamity's brother Autumn Leaf, who was in charge of the ground forces during Operation: Cauterize was killed beneath the Cathedral by Littlepip. During the assault on Fillydelphia, the Enclave was pulling out most of the stops to squash the last remnants of Red Eyes' forces, unknowing that a third army made up of Gawd and Blackwing's Talons, Steel Rangers and Applejacks' Rangers begun to fight against both sides, losing several more of their Raptors to the combined might of Red Eye's Cyber-augmented dragon and to Spike when he pierced the cloud layer to deliver Littlepip to Neighvarro and the S.P.P. Control Hub. along with a number of their forces being assaulted from within by the recently liberated Alicorns that sided with Velvet Remedy when she took control of their Broadcast as a distraction. Littlepip would take control over the Single Pegasus Project, peeling back several cloud layers so the Pegasi civilians would see the horrors that the Enclave was lying to them about, causing the Enclave to lose overwhelming support and eventually be forced to disband as a military entirely. Many of the officers that were willing participants in the operation were either executed or imprisoned for their crimes. Category:Setting Category:Events